yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/20
Arapça harfli ayet metni Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 20-İnnehum in yazherû aleykum yercumûkum ev yuîdûkum fî milletihim ve len tuflihû izen ebedâ(ebeden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. inne-hum : muhakkak onlar * 2. in yazherû : gâlip gelirse * 3. aleykum : sizin üzerinize, size * 4. yercumû-kum : sizi taşlarlar * 5. ev : veya * 6. yuîdû-kum : döndürürler, geri çevirirler * 7. fî : içine, ...e * 8. milleti-him : kendi dînlerine * 9. ve len tuflihû : ve asla felâha eremezsiniz, kurtulamazsınız * 10. izen ebeden : o zaman ebediyyen Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 20-Çünkü anlarlar, duyarlarsa ya taşlarlar sizi, yahut da dinlerine döndürürler ve artık kesin olarak kurtulamazsınız onlardan. Ali Bulaç Meali * 20-"Çünkü onlar üzerinize çıkıp gelirlerse, sizi taşa tutarlar veya dinlerine geri çevirirler; bu durumda ebedi olarak kurtuluş bulamazsınız." Ahmet Varol Meali * 20-Çünkü onlar sizi ele geçirirlerse taşa tutarlar veya kendi dinlerine döndürürler. O takdirde asla kurtuluşa eremezsiniz." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 20-'Zira onların sizden haberi olacak olursa, ya taşlayarak öldürürler veya dinlerine döndürürler ve bu takdirde asla kurtulamazsınız.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 20-“Çünkü onlar sizi ele geçirirlerse ya taşlayarak öldürürler, yahut kendi dinlerine döndürürler. O zaman da bir daha asla kurtuluşa eremezsiniz.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 20-«Çünkü onlar eğer size muttali olurlarsa, ya sizi taşlayarak öldürürler veya kendi dinlerine çevirirler ki, o zaman ebediyyen iflah olmazsınız.» Edip Yüksel Meali * 20-'Onlar sizi farkederlerse sizi taşlarlar veya sizi zorla kendi dinlerine döndürürler ki bu durumda asla başarıya ulaşamazsınız.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 20-Çünkü sizi ellerine geçirirlerse muhakkak öldürürler, yahut kendi dinlerine döndürürler. O zaman asla kurtuluşa eremezsiniz.» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 20-Çünkü ellerine geçirirlerse sizi muhakkak recmederler yâhud milletlerine döndürürler ve bu takdirde ebedâ felâh bulamazsınız Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 20-«Şüphe yok ki, onlar eğer size galebe ederlerse sizi ya taşlayarak öldürürler, veya sizi kendi milletlerine (dinlerine) döndürürler ve o takdirde artık ebedîyyen felâh bulamazsınız.» Muhammed Esed * 20-çünkü, bakın, sizin varlığınızı öğrenirlerse ya sizi taşlayarak öldürürler ya da zor altında sizi kendi dinlerine döndürürler ki, bu durumda, bir daha asla kurtulamazsınız!" Suat Yıldırım * 20-(19-20) İşte, onları nasıl uyuttuysak öylece de uyandırdık. Derken aralarında konuşmaya başladılar. Birisi: "Ne kadar uykuda kaldınız?" diye sorunca bazıları: "Bir gün, belki bir günden de az!" diye cevap verdiler. Diğerleri de: "Uykuda ne kadar kaldığınızı tam tamına ancak Rabbiniz bilir." dediler. "Siz onu bırakın da, açlığımızı gidermeye bakalım. Şu akçeyi verip içinizden birini şehre gönderin de baksın hangi yiyecek daha hoş ve helâl ise ondan size azık tedarik etsin." "Bir de gayet nazik ve tedbirli davransın, varlığınızı ve bulunduğunuz yeri sakın hiç kimseye hissettirmesin." "Çünkü onlar sizi ellerine geçirirlerse ya taşa tutar, ya da kendi dinlerine döndürürler, bu takdirde de ebediyyen felah bulamazsınız." Süleyman Ateş Meali * 20-"Çünkü onlar sizi ellerine geçirirlerse taşlayarak öldürürler, yahut kendi dinlerine döndürürler ki, o takdirde asla iflâh olamazsınız." Şaban Piriş Meali * 20-Eğer onların sizden haberi olacak olursa, taşa tutarlar veya sizi dinlerine döndürürler. O zaman asla kurtuluşa eremezsiniz. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 20-'Eğer bizi ele geçirirlerse taşlarlar; yahut kendi dinlerine çevirirler ki, o takdirde ebediyen iflâh olmayız.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 20-"Çünkü onlar sizi ellerine geçirirlerse ya taşlayarak öldürürler yahut da sizi kendilerinin milletine döndürürler. O takdirde bir daha asla kurtulamazsınız." Yusuf Ali (English) * 20- "For if they should come upon you, they would stone you or force(2355) you to return to their cult, and in that case ye would never attain prosperity."(2356) M. Pickthall (English) * 20- For they, if they should come to know of you, will stone you or turn you back to their religion; then ye will never prosper. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 20- Çünkü eğer onlar sizi ellerine geçirecek olurlarsa ya sizi taşlayıp öldürecekler veya kendi dinlerine döndürecekler. İrtidad ettirecekler ve o zaman siz ebediyyen kurtulamayacaksınız. Yani recm edildiğiniz takdirde şehid olur kurtulursunuz, fakat dönüp kâfir olursanız dünyada kurtulamayacağınız gibi ahirette de asla kurtulamayacaksınız. Çünkü dünya hayatı fanidir, herkes muhakkak ölecektir, ahirette küfrün azabı ise ebedidir. Burada şöyle bir soru vardır. Böyle taşlayıp öldürme tehdidi altında zorlanma bir mazeret değil midir? Bunlar kalplerindeki imanı bozmadan zorlanma ile, zahiren (dış görünüşe göre) dönmüş olsalardı. "Kalbi imanla mamur olduğu halde, inkâra zorlanan hariç" ( Nahl, 16/10) istisnası hükmü içine girmezler miydi. O halde asla kurtulamayacaksınız demeleri neden? Cevap: Bunun bir kaç hikmeti vardır: Birincisi: Bunlar kesin kararlı yiğit adamlardır. Gözettikleri kurtuluş, yalnız sorumluluktan kurtulma değil, açık ve gizli olarak rahmeti yaymaktır. Onun için ruhsat ile amel etmeyi "İyi insanların iyilikleri, Allah'a yakın olanların günahlarıdır" ifadesi gereğince sakıncalı olmaktan uzak görmemişlerdir. İkincisi: Bu söz henüz zorlanma durumunda değil, zorlanma durumuna düşmekten son derece sakınmak için söylenmiştir. Çünkü sakınmada kusurlu davranıp da zorlanma durumuna düşüldüğü zaman sorumluluk ortadan kalkmaz. Üçüncüsü: Küfrü gerektiren amellere alışkanlık gibi herhangi bir sebeple, kalbin imana kanmasını sarsacak şekilde devam edeceği kesin olan zorlamaları uygun görmenin de "Eğer onlara uyarsanız muhakkak ki Allah'a ortak koşanlar olursunuz" (En'âm, 6/121) tehlikesi vardır. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *19- Böylece, aralarında bir sorgulama yapsınlar diye onları dirilttik (uyandırdık) .(16) İçlerinden bir sözcü dedi ki: "Ne kadar kaldınız?" Dediler ki: "Bir gün veya günün bir (kaç saatlik) kısmı kadar kaldık." Dediler ki: "Ne kadar kaldığınızı Rabbiniz daha iyi bilir; şimdi birinizi bu paranızla şehre gönderin de, hangi yiyecek temizse baksın, size ondan bir rızık getirsin; ancak oldukça nazik davransın ve sakın sizi kimseye sezdirmesin." 20- "Çünkü onlar üzerinize çıkıp gelirlerse, sizi taşa tutarlar veya dinlerine geri çevirirler; bu durumda ebedi olarak kurtuluş bulamazsınız." AÇIKLAMA 16. Onlar, uyutuldukları ve dış dünyadan gizlendikleri zaman kullanılan aynı mucizevi yolla uykularından uyandırıldılar. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *20. çünkü, bakın, sizin varlığınızı öğrenirlerse ya sizi taşlayarak öldürürler ya da zor altında sizi kendi dinlerine döndürürler ki, bu durumda, bir daha asla kurtulamazsınız!" (26) 26 - "Uyku" sırasında Mağara İnsanları için zaman duygusu adeta yerinde saydığı için, dış dünyanın değişmediğini, yine kendileri için tehdit edici olduğunu sanıyorlar. Kıssa bu noktada âniden kesiliyor (çünkü, bilindiği gibi, Kur'an hiçbir zaman anlatımın özellikle olay akışıyla ilgilenmemektedir) ve sonraki ayetlerde bunun, ölümü, ölümden sonra kalkışı ve zamanın beşerî algılama tarzı içindeki izafîliğini dile getiren bir temsîl olduğu ortaya konuluyor. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *20. Şüphe yok ki, onlar eğer size galebe ederlerse sizi ya taslayarak öldürürler, veya sizi kendi dinlerine döndürürler ve o takdirde artık ebedî olarak kurtuluş bulamazsınız. 20. Evet.. (Şüphe yok ki, onlar) o şehir halkı (eğer size galebe ederlerse) sizin bu hâlinizi öğrenirlerse (sizi ya taslayarak öldürürler) hakkınızda öyle bir cinayete cür'et gösterirler (veya) onlara yumuşaklık gösterirseniz (sizi kendi dinlerine döndürürler) sizi de kendileri gibi ilâhî dinden mahrum bırakırlar, (ve o takdirde) onların dinlerine istemeyerek de olsa döndüğünüz takdirde (artık ebedî olarak felah bulamazsınız) ne dünyada ve ne de ahirette başarı ve kurtuluşa nail olamazsınız. Evet.. İnsana lâzımdır ki; nail olduğu hakikî bir dinin kadrini bilsin. Dünyevî ve uhrevî selâmet ve saadete ancak o sayede nail olacağına kani bulunsun. Bu mukaddes dini uğrunda her türlü fedakârlıkta bulunmayı pek yüksek bir vazife telâkki etsin. Bir kimse kalben mümin olduğu halde bir zorlamadan dolayı istemeyerek dinsizlik gösterse hemen kâfir olmuş olmaz. Fakat dinî bir direniş gösterir de bu yolda şehit olursa elbette derecesi pek yüksek olur. Bununla beraber istemeyerek dinsizliği kabul eden bir kimse, korkulur ki, gidegide dinsizliğe ısınır, kalbi küfre meylederek inancını zayi eder kalır. Artık böyle bir fitneye, bir felâkete düşmemek için olanca zorlamaya karşı metanet gösterilerek dinde sebat etmek elbette ki, daha iyidir. Böyle bir zat, şüphe yok ki, Allah katında bir din kahramanı sayılmış olur.